You don't know me
by Sakufannel
Summary: La ha conocido por 10 años y ella a él, aunque todo parece cambiar cuando una invitación de boda despierta sentimientos en él que no sabía que tenía. Una revelación y el dolor de un corazón roto podrán provocar que tal vez sea hora de decirle adiós a Chat Noir


Había llegado a su casa después de la sesión de fotos para la nueva colección de su padre y Marinette, todavía no podía creer que lo hubiesen convencido para trabajar juntos, aunque al ver los resultados comprendió porque su padre había aceptado "tan fácilmente", se dejó caer sobre su cama para descansar cuando algo llamó su atención, frente a él había una pila de cartas, sopesó la posibilidad de ignorar el correo hasta después de una merecida siesta cuando Plagg apareció entre sus ropas y comenzó a jugar con el correo.

– Uy Adrien, hay una que te llamará la atención– lo llamó mientras revisaba los demás remitentes– me pregunto ¿cuándo llegará mi delicioso Camembert? llevo días esperando por él.

– ¡Plagg! No tenías que revolver todo mi correo –de mala gana se levantó para acomodarlo, le dio una revisaba rápida, cartas de admiradores, propuestas de trabajo, recibos de compras hechos por su kwami, una vez que las apiló se regresó a su cama.

Se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar el estruendo de un relámpago, cuando se recuperó se dio cuenta de que una carta seguía en el suelo, la levantó con cuidado, aunque le resultó algo curioso que fuera más grande y pesada que los demás, estaba por dejarla encima de las otras cuando escuchó el sonido característico de un aguacero.

Adrien miraba a través de su ventana como la lluvia mojaba todo mientras entre suspiros veía su recién entregado correo, dejó de lado aquella carta que comparada con las otras destacaba por el tamaño, aprovechando que Plagg comía algo de queso y el silencio del lugar comenzó a revisar el resto de la correspondencia, comenzó a bostezar por culpa del cansancio, estaba por regresarse a su cama a descansar cuando su mirada se fijó en aquella carta.

Abrió el sobre con cierta curiosidad. Al sacar el contenido se dio cuenta de que era una invitación, pensó que se trataba de una gala por lo que todo su ánimo cambió a uno más serio, cuando empezó a leerla se alegró inmensamente, pero una parte de él se sentía extraña al haber terminado su lectura, tenía razón sobre la invitación, no obstante, había errado en el tipo de fiesta que se celebraría. Era una hermosa invitación de boda de color rosa con blanco combinado con turquesa y negro en algunos detalles, la carta venía acompañada con un disco de vinil que incluía una lista de canciones escritas por un artista muy conocido actualmente, que resultaba ser un muy querido amigo para él, aunque al examinar mejor el diseño se percató de que solo se le podía atribuir a una chica que conocía muy bien, sus labios formaron una tierna sonrisa al leer los nombres de los novios.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng

Luka Couffaine

Su mente divagó por sus recuerdos, desde que los conoció hasta cuando se enteró de su relación, incluso recordó las veces que los ayudó para que dieran la iniciativa para con el otro; al de salir de sus recuerdos pensó en lo jóvenes que aún eran sus amigos y, sin embargo, ya sabían que habían encontrado a la persona con la que querían compartir el resto de su vida.

Sus labios formaron una enorme sonrisa, emocionado llamó a Plagg para explicarle toda la situación, el kwami bromeó un poco con él, aunque lo miraba con cierta tristeza, ese gesto confundió a Adrien y más cuando sintió que unas ligeras lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas, rápidamente las limpió con sus dedos, pero no les dio importancia al concluir que debían de ser por la emoción de la boda de sus amigos, la última vez que se sintio así de conmocionado fue la Navidad pasada cuando Nino le contó que le había pedido matrimonio a Alya, misma que no había podido celebrar con ellos por estar en una gala de su padre, aunque esa emoción era algo diferente a la que estaba experimentando ahora.

Sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse en el contenido de la carta, el ver la invitación de boda le hizo darse cuenta de que ya no eran los mismos jovencitos de hace 10 años, todos parecían tener sus metas y logros personales; lo único que no había cambiado era que seguía protegiendo a Paris, él y Ladybug, esa maravillosa chica con la que había luchado contra cada akuma y de la que estaba profundamente enamorado, con su imagen fresca en sus pensamientos se daba cuenta de que se había vuelto mucho más hermosa, valiente y fuerte con el pasar de los años.

Amaba a esa chica con todo su corazón, o eso pensaba, conforme pasaba el tiempo se daba cuenta de que sus sentimientos se confundían ante la presencia de otra persona, esa constante confusión duró mucho tiempo hasta que por fin logró decidirse por su valiente heroína, y fue justo a tiempo porque aquella persona se había enamorado de alguien más. Una pequeña lágrima mojó su mejilla una vez más al recordar el momento en el que había visto a esa persona besar al muchacho.

Decidido a salir de sus pensamientos colocó el disco, la música le producía una serie de sensaciones que no sabía cómo explicar, era una mezcla de melancolía, amor, felicidad, añoranza, eran tantas que se sintió algo aprisionado en su casa por lo que decidió transformarse para poder salir más cómodamente y, con algo de suerte, encontrar apoyo en la presencia de la chica.

Estuvo brincando de techo en techo sin darse cuenta de que se dirigía a una casa en específico, cuando estaba a tan solo dos brincos de distancia se detuvo por varios minutos, dejando que la lluvia lo refrescara, estaba por regresarse cuando escuchó una voz familiar.

– Creí que a los gatos no les gustaba el agua –se rio una voz femenina.

– ¡Ladybug! –brincó al ser interrumpido, pero rápidamente recuperó su estado anterior– creí que era tiempo para un baño… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Mi lady?

– Solo me encargaba de algunas entregas y aproveché para revisar que no hubiera problemas por la tormenta de hace unos minutos, lo bueno es que ahora solo es una llovizna –explicó– aunque no imaginaba encontrarme con un gato con este clima –se acercó a él buscando la mirada de su compañero– ¿todo bien, Chat? Te noto algo raro.

– No sabía que causaba tanta curiosidad en ti –se rio ligeramente para relajar el ambiente– todo está bien, es solo que me di cuenta de que ya somos algo viejos.

– ¡Claro que no! –espetó algo ofendida, aunque burlona– si no has gastado ninguna de tus 9 vidas –le dio una ligera palmada en la espalda para despabilarlo un poco– lo digo en serio Chat ¿qué te ocurre? –su tono de voz, aunque tierno sonaba algo preocupado.

– Es solo que acabo de recibir una invitación a la boda de una muy querida amiga, y…no lo sé, me hizo darme cuenta de que ya ha volado el tiempo. Pareciera ayer cuando tú y yo comenzamos a ser superhéroes –suspiró.

– Si lo pones así, es claro que ya pasó algo de tiempo –se detuvo por unos segundos, sabía que no era el tiempo lo que le preocupaba a su compañía felina, por lo que decidió cambiar el tema– Chat, para ser una invitación a una celebración tan especial no pareces muy emocionado…

– ¡Lo estoy! Tal vez se trata de mi bobo sentimentalismo –emitió un sonido mezcla de una carcajada y de un suspiro.

– No creía que fueras tan sentimental –hizo una pausa para rebuscar algo en la pequeña mochila que llevaba consigo– aunque hablando de bodas, mi amiga Marinette te envía esto –la heroína le entregó un sobre muy parecido al que había leído hace unos momentos– espera que puedas acompañarla, no importa si vas transformado, no quiere exponer tu identidad así que por eso no te preocupes, solo ponte algo encima que sea formal.

– Marinette –susurró al tomar el sobre– no puedo creer que me invitara.

– Era de esperarse gatito, me dijo que un momento así lo quiere compartir con sus seres más queridos… eres un amigo muy especial para ella y por eso quisiera verte ahí. Además, no todos los días nos invitan a bodas los ciudadanos de París, al menos no de forma tan directa –suspiró al recordar algunas publicaciones en el Ladyblog en las que los invitaban a diversas celebraciones.

– ¿Tú irás?

– ¿Yo? Ja, ja –rio algo nerviosa– espero poder ir… mi agenda es bastante ocupada… ja, ja, pero si yo no puedo acompañarla, tú deberías ir –le sonrió– nos ha ayudado en algunas situaciones, y su boda es sin duda una situación extraordinaria –los ojos azules de la chica brillaron con emoción y ternura– Chat, te sigo notando desanimado creí que la boda te alegraría.

– Tal vez es mi lado sobreprotector, pero no sé si sea el indicado para ella.

– Si ella lo eligió debe ser por algo –su tono de voz denotaba su molestia– yo creo que son perfectos el uno para el otro… cuando están juntos pareciera que ellos escuchan una melodía que brota de sus corazones, que quieren bailar juntos en una perfecta armonía –sonrió al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban de color rosa.

– Tienes razón –contestó después de quedarse pensando en las veces que vio juntos a la feliz pareja por varios segundos– tal vez solo la sigo mirando como la jovencita que nos ayudó, no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado 10 años desde que la conocí…conocimos –tosió para cubrir su comentario– olvido lo rápido que vuela el tiempo, solo espero que no piensen que se están casando muy jóvenes –se rio algo fingidamente

– Chat –se sentó junto a él– cuando conoces al indicado, no soportas la agonía de la espera de la aventura que vivirás junto a esa persona.

Aunque el corazón puede confundirse algunas veces –pensó– No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo, no te preocupes Mi lady iré, no me la perdería por nada del mundo –le guiñó el ojo de manera coqueta.

Se quedaron algunos minutos en silencio, disfrutando de la calma y de la compañía del otro, Chat se vio tentado a revelarle sus verdaderos sentimientos aprovechando el ambiente que se había formado entre ellos, no obstante, algo lo detuvo, algo oprimía con fuerza su pecho e impedía que las palabras se formaran, al cabo de un rato el par se despidió.

Adrien desactivó su transformación tan pronto llegó a su hogar, su encuentro con Ladybug no había hecho más que incrementar su confusión y pesar, no quería perder a Marinette sabía perfectamente que el que ella se casara no significaría que dejarían de ser amigos, sin embargo, algo dolía dentro de él. Pensó en hablar con ella, explicarle esta extraña combinación de emociones, pero tampoco quería que ella sufriera por su culpa días antes de su boda, pensó en conversar con Ladybug otra vez, pero al pensar en eso sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza, al final optó por quedarse en soledad, dejando que aquel hueco en su pecho fuera su única compañía.

Sus pensamientos comenzaban a frustrarlo cada vez más, no dejaba de jugar con su cabello para disminuir esa presión, sabía que todo volvería al estado original una vez que descubriera el factor que lo había desencadenado todo, aunque al sostener aquella invitación sabía muy dentro él que las respuestas estaban a su alcance, solo que él se negaba a aceptarlas.

El tiempo parecía volar, aunque a un paso algo lento, ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que había recibido la invitación, miró su calendario, el día de mañana tenía escrito "Boda de Marinette", el regalo estaba encima de su mesa, perfectamente decorado con una carta de felicitación para los novios, todo estaba preparado para el día de mañana, estaba muy emocionado, aunque el vacío de su pecho parecía que se había extendido, lo ignoró y se fue a dormir… o al menos lo intentó, el dolor parecía dificultar un poco su respiración, exhausto logró conciliar el sueño, cuando despertó se dio cuenta de las pequeñas ojeras, aprovechando algunos consejos de sus maquillistas logró esconderlas después de ducharse.

Al fin era el día de la boda, Adrien terminó algunos pendientes y regresó a su casa para arreglarse, vistió el traje negro de gala que había diseñado su padre recientemente para aquel evento, eso le había sorprendido un poco, pero lo había dejado pasar al concluir que era su forma de estar presente en la boda de su aprendiz y colaboradora, citando palabras de él, tan talentosa y prominente diseñadora, escondió a Plagg entre sus ropas y se marchó en su automóvil.

Llegó a la ceremonia justo antes de que comenzara, vio a todos sus viejos amigos de la escuela, Nino lo saludó con entusiasmo y más cuando le reveló que en pocos días tendrían los detalles de su boda con Alya, estuvieron charlando felizmente hasta que inició la ceremonia, desde su lugar saludó a Luka quien se mostraba serio, aunque relajado, la mirada del mayor se desvió al escuchar la música que indicaba la entrada de la novia, Adrien lo miró por algunos segundos, la mirada que le dedicaba a Marinette era muy parecida a la que le solía dedicar su padre a su madre, una mezcla de ternura, adoración, cuidado y amor, sonrió tristemente, dejó de verlo para concentrarse en la novia, la misma mirada de hace unos segundos solo que los ojos azules eran diferentes, no sabía la razón pero parecía hipnotizado en aquella mirada que se dedicaban el uno al otro, eran muy afortunados al haberse encontrado.

– Espero que algún día Mi Lady me mire de esa forma –susurró para sí.

La ceremonia fue corta pero muy emotiva, los votos de cada uno conmovieron hasta al más serio de los presentes, Alya intentaba mantenerse fuerte, pero sus ojos cristalinos la delataban, Nino limpiaba de vez en cuando sus ojos, los padres de Marinette estaban embelesados, la señorita Bustier lloraba en silencio, incluso Chloé sollozó un poco y no era para menos, el amor que demostraba la pareja parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Cuando concluyó muchos se acercaron a felicitarlos, Alya les hizo una pequeña sesión de fotos, sus padres charlaban con la madre de Luka, la escena lo conmovió al grado de que unas lágrimas mojaran sus mejillas, mismas que supo disimular antes de felicitar al novio, terminadas las fotos y felicitaciones todos se dirigieron a la recepción.

The Provencale Hideaway era el lugar de la recepción, cuando llegó quedó fascinado por la belleza del lugar, los jardines destacaban entre las luces de unas pequeñas antorchas, la alberca tenía flores de loto y velas, era hermoso, pero a la vez muy íntimo, la decoración revelaba una perfecta combinación de los gustos de los novios

Al entrar observó el enorme croquembouche, preparado por los padres de la novia, decorado con rosas blancas, pequeños listones rosas y azules, junto a este había unas figuritas al costado que representaban a los novios, del otro lado había una mesa llena de diversos postres, los cuales eran los favoritos de la feliz pareja.

La fiesta comenzó, se realizó el brindis, la pareja alzó su coupe de mariage, Adrien se estaba divirtiendo, estaba muy contento por el amor de Luka y Marinette, ignorando el dolor ocasional que sentía con todas sus fuerzas, no podía arruinar la fiesta de sus queridos amigos.

El conjunto animaba el ambiente, algo cansado de bailar se sentó y miró a la novia.

Marinette, con su cabello corto recogido en un tradicional peinado, la corona tenía una pequeña flor de cerezo que adornaba su cabello, el vestido blanco, diseñado por Marinette con ayuda de su padre la hacía ver más hermosa de lo que siempre fue, su encantadora sonrisa para su amado esposo, el verla tan feliz lo deleitaba, aunque cada vez que los veía besarse sentía ese, ya familiar, dolor en su pecho.

Tímidamente se acercó a la feliz pareja, después de felicitarlos invitó a su amiga a bailar. Luka bromeó acerca de no robarse a la novia, los tres rieron y dejó al par disfrutar la pista de baile mientras él charlaba con su hermana Juleka.

Charlaron un poco antes de que iniciara la siguiente canción, cuando comenzó la melodía, Adrien reconoció la canción de inmediato, por un momento se detuvo indeciso a iniciar, pero dejó que la sonrisa de Marinette lo relajara.

Se posicionaron para iniciar el baile, su amiga le ofreció su mano derecha, sus manos se entrelazaron, vio que la chica movió sus labios, sin embargo, no escuchó ninguna palabra, los latidos de su corazón le generaban nerviosismo al pensar que ella pudiera escucharlos.

– Adrien –lo llamó un poco más fuerte, eso lo desconcentró para que se fijara en ella– ¿te sientes bien? –él solo asintió– me temo que Chat Noir no pudo venir –suspiró algo triste– pensé que vendría.

– Tal vez venga más tarde, la agenda de los superhéroes es complicada ¿no crees? –se rio, había olvidado ese detalle, también lo habían invitado, hizo una nota mental para transformarse y saludarla, con algo de suerte también vería a Ladybug– ¿Ladybug ya llegó?

La chica se puso nerviosa, había olvidado aquel detalle– Me, me dijo que no podría venir… ya sabes, misiones secretas y todo eso de salvar al mundo –sonrió.

El silencio regresó a ellos, el vaivén al ritmo de la música había comenzado, la chica intentaba mirarlo a los ojos, pero él no podía mantenerle la mirada, la desviaba a su alrededor en un intento de evitar que esos ojos azules se dieran cuenta de su angustia, mientras observaba su alrededor se percató que Nino y Alya los miraban, su ansiedad incrementó aún más al ver que murmuraban entre ellos, dejó de mirarlos y se concentró en su acompañante, esa chica a la que juraba conocer muy bien, esa amiga que lo conocía tan bien, aunque ignoraba que él era Chat Noir, aquella que desconocía sobre la confusión que le había provocado en algunos momentos de su vida sobre su amor a Ladybug.

Ella no sabía que en algunas noches él había soñado con abrazarla y besar sus labios, no, ella solo sabía que Adrien era su amigo, lo único que sería frente a sus ojos hoy y siempre, comenzó a recriminarse mentalmente por esos pensamientos, no podía sentirse así, él había elegido a la chica que estuviera detrás de la máscara y no a la chica que conocía desde hace tiempo, que siempre estaba para él y menos ahora que ella estaba tan feliz a lado de Luka.

Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que sentía dolor, que el aire en sus pulmones se esfumaba, el pensar en todo eso lo hacía sentir mareado, no tenía sentido que esos sentimientos regresaran, Marinette era su muy querida amiga, él la conocía perfectamente, pero por culpa de aquella recapitulación consiguió percatarse que ella no lo conocía tan bien como creía, es más, no conocía en lo absoluto a su verdadero ser.

Creía que sabía de amor desde el momento en que conoció a la heroína, pero al tenerla entre sus brazos se dio cuenta de la razón detrás del dolor en su pecho, era amor, pero no ese brillante sentimiento que lo embargaba cada vez que observaba a la heroína, sino que se trataba de amor no correspondido, al instante en el que llegó a esa conclusión, una punzada atacó su corazón.

Quería decirle que la amaba con todo su corazón, que con quien debería estar celebrando la unión de amor era con él, no obstante, se controló, él la había dejado ir, había dejado ir aquella oportunidad de que ella lo amara a él.

Cerró ligeramente sus ojos cuando Marinette bajó su rostro, él la acercó un poco más a su pecho, sus pensamientos lo querían alejar de lo que vivía a causa del dolor, aprovechando el baile dejó que su imaginación volara y por unos segundos se vio a él en el lugar de Luka, que este baile era su primer baile como marido y mujer, imaginó la dulzura de un beso que jamás llegaría e incluso una posible vida juntos basada en un amor que por el bien de ambos debería permanecer en secreto para siempre.

Sus recuerdos de hace 5 años se reprodujeron como si de una película se tratara, era una noche en la que se habían reunido para celebrar el primer gran proyecto de la chica, mientras charlaban se le había escapado a Marinette que ella solía quererlo de una forma diferente a la de un amigo, él no podía creerlo, cómo podía ser que una chica tan asombrosa se hubiera fijado en él, se rieron y lo dejaron pasar, más avanzada la noche se habían despedido, él estaba algo liado por aquella revelación, esas copas de vino habían resultado mala idea, aunque con el paso del tiempo lo platicaban como algo bochornoso para ella, un desliz en su vida que quería dar por terminado para seguir adelante.

Ella lo había amado, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, y él no se había percatado, ahora que él era quien la amaba era mejor que ella se mantuviera ignorante de sus sentimientos, no quería hacerla llorar o que ella lo alejara de su vida para siempre, no, su corazón no soportaría el no poder verla o escuchar su voz, sin importar que la viera junto a la persona que más ama, si ese era el precio de mantenerla en su vida, dichoso lo pagaría.

Ambos siguieron bailando, Adrien logró regresar al presente solo para darse cuenta de que unos ojos azules lo escudriñaban, él le sonrió tiernamente para relajarla, no quería que el último baile que compartirían fuese un momento angustioso para Marinette, cuando vio que ella le devolvió una sonrisa siguió bailando, en sus adentros Adrien no quería que la canción terminara porque tan pronto lo hiciera tendría que dejarla ir para siempre, su tacto era tan cálido, sus ojos azules hipnóticos, su sonrisa, toda ella era asombrosa, ni siquiera Ladybug podría compararse a ella, en ese instante su corazón volvió a estrujarse de dolor al darse cuenta de su craso error al seguir un espejismo de su corazón, aunque le rompía el corazón saber que ella no le correspondería, una parte de él se sentía culpable al pensar en Ladybug, había jurado amarla por siempre y así sería, si Marinette era feliz él encontraría la forma de volver a enamorarse de su chica enmascarada y así todo volvería a la normalidad, cada quien con la persona que habían elegido.

Cuando la canción terminó miró por última vez a la chica, su angustia era insoportable, quería llorar, pero no podía hacerlo frente a ella, ocultaría su verdadero sentir, aunque eso significaría que aquello que desconoce de él aumentara.

Soltaron sus manos y de inmediato las suyas anhelaron su tacto, su corazón punzó otra vez al ver que ella se marchaba lentamente hacia Luka, quien la recibía con los brazos abiertos, después de despedirse de él.

– Adiós princesa –susurró antes de irse.

Adrien se fue acercando lentamente a la salida de lugar, estaba por hacerlo cuando una mano se posó en su hombro llamando su atención, cuando se giró unos ojos azules lo miraban con cierta preocupación.

– ¿Todo bien, Agreste?

– No te preocupes, estoy bien… solo algo sensible por tan linda boda, anda regresa con Marinette –le sonrió tristemente.

– Estoy seguro de que ella preferiría saber que preocupa a su mejor amigo antes de disfrutar, incluso, su boda… si te encuentras bien se lo diré, aunque lo más probable es que no me crea y sea ella quien te interrogue, pero si quieres hablar con alguien aquí estoy –sonrió y comenzó a alejarse del rubio.

– ¡Luka espera! –le llamó– tal vez si necesito hablar con alguien –susurró al percatarse de que había atraído algunas miradas curiosas, él mayor lo miró, suspiró antes de regresar a su lado.

Los dos se alejaron a una zona más tranquila, el viento nocturno comenzaba a soplar ligeramente, las estrellas brillaban atrayendo la atención de ambos.

– ¿Alguna vez te enamoraste de alguien sin conocerla, pero sabías muy dentro de ti que ella era la indicada?

– Claro que sí, el día que conocí a Marinette sabía que no quería perderla –suspiró mientras una tierna sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios– ¿te pasó a ti?

– Sí, desde que la vi luchar por el bien de todos los demás sabía que amaba a esa chica, el problema fue que comencé percatarme de que veía ese mismo fuego interior en otra persona.

– ¿No sabes a quien quieres realmente? –preguntó con el mayor tacto que pudo.

– No, no es eso… sé a quién quiero, pero aun así me dolió dejar ir a la otra chica. Aunque me alegra que ella sea feliz, deseo de corazón que nunca pierda su sonrisa y que el chico que ella eligió la ame incondicionalmente, es lo menos que deberá hacer ese sujeto ante una chica tan maravillosa.

– Me da la impresión de que le tienes un gran afecto, aunque si hubo alguien que logró sacarla de tu corazón debe ser aún más especial ante tus ojos –reflexionó Luka hablando más para sí mismo que para su acompañante– creo que cuando conoces a la persona indicada tu corazón lo sabe a pesar de los diferentes tropiezos de la vida. Me alegro que hayas tomado tu decisión Adrien –la sinceridad en sus palabras conmovió al rubio.

– Solo espero que ella me ame.

Un silencio se formó entre ambos, el ruido de la música y todo el ajetreo de la fiesta era lo único que se escuchaba, el joven rubio no dejaba de suspirar lo que provocaba en el recién casado cierta tristeza, se veía que estaba muy lastimado del corazón.

– El mal de amores se cura con un poco de tiempo, vino y música –le dijo tratando de animarlo –Adrien, si ella es la indicada para ti volverá sin importar cuantos problemas tengan que enfrentar, el destino sabe perfectamente el tiempo adecuado para que el amor llegue a tu vida, ya verás que cuando menos los esperes estarán juntos... cuéntame un poco más de la chica a la que elegiste.

– Es inteligente, valiente, ágil, muy fuerte, hermosa, no solo por fuera también por dentro, es alguien fuera de lo común, no le importaría sacrificarse por otros, está lista ante cualquier circunstancia… sabes que cuando ella llegó todo estará bien –una pequeña sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Adrien– es un milagro para mí el que pudiera conocer a alguien así.

– ¿Algo así como una súper… emm… sorprendente persona? –preguntó algo exacerbado.

– Ja, ja… algo así –contestó nervioso– no puedo delatarme de que es Ladybug quien me gusta, aunque no veo el problema de eso, tal vez se ría un poco o algo así –pensó.

– Espero que ella te corresponda algún día, es fácil percibir el gran amor que sientes por ella –le sonrió– solo espero que no se refiera a quien estoy especulando –pensó algo culpable al imaginar que su amigo podría estar enamorado de la otra faceta de su esposa, sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos raros pensamientos.

– Ojalá –sus hombros se relajaron, el hablar con el mayor le había ayudado mucho a sentirse mejor, se dio cuenta de que a pesar del gran cariño que sentía por Marinette, el amor que sentía por Ladybug era insuperable– será mejor que regresemos a tu boda, tu esposa se preguntará a donde te fuiste y no queremos que piense que quiero robarme al novio –bromeó.

El par fue caminando entre risas hacia la fiesta cuando un temblor cimbró la tierra, Adrien inmediatamente aconsejó a Luka que fuera a buscar a Marinette mientras él ayudaba a los demás a buscar un lugar seguro. Se separaron en direcciones contrarias, cuando Luka llegó con Marinette la ayudó a escabullirse para que pudiera transformarse en Ladybug, una vez que se aseguró que nadie se había percatado de eso se alejó para despistar y ayudar a los invitados a estar a salvo.

Adrien ya se había transformado en Chat Noir listo para atacar al akuma que se había atrevido a arruinar la boda de su mejor amiga, estaba de mucho mejor humor después de aquella conversación y más porque sabría que vería a su amada.

Llegó a un pequeño pueblo cerca del lugar de la boda, tan pronto llegó se percató de la víctima de Hawkmoth, una jovencita de 15 años que por el arco letal que sujetaba en su brazo izquierdo, parecía bastante molesta, miró detenidamente a su alrededor y concluyó que la chica estaba participando en un concurso de arquería, aprovechando que estaba distraída se escabulló entre las puertas del lugar para buscar civiles en peligro, empezaba a buscar cuando una voz lo llamó, rápidamente se acercó a unos civiles que estaban escondidos detrás de la puerta principal del lugar, uno de ellos rápidamente le explicó que ella había fallado su último tiro y había perdido contra su rival, debido a una mala colocación de la diana, seguía hablando cuando sus orejas se agitaron nerviosas ante la sensación de un posible ataque, alejó a todos los civiles en el mismo momento que la puerta junto con los pilares explotaba detrás de él.

– ¡Killer-shot nunca falla! –gritó antes de apuntarle a Chat.

El muchacho esquivó con agilidad el ataque que dejó un enorme hoyo en el lugar donde había estado, se posicionó preparado para el siguiente ataque, la chica cargó una flecha, estaba listo para esquivarlo cuando tres flechas se separaron de la principal, con ayuda de su arma logró desviar dos y esquivó la restante, estuvo varios minutos esquivando y regresando los ataques, comenzaba a ser algo cansado debido al alcance de los ataques de su arco, estaba pensando en su siguiente defensa cuando la chica pareció quedarse sin flechas, él se acercó a ella para inmovilizarla y poder conseguir el objeto de su akuma cuando una flecha lastimó su pantorrilla, en ese momento Ladybug trató de arrebatarle el arco auxiliada de su yo-yo, Chat sonrió al verla en acción, no sabía si era debido a la plática con Luka, pero la veía más hermosa, tanto que parecía olvidarse del dolor.

Estaba atónito ante su amada que no se percató de la flecha que se avecinaba hacia él, la heroína se arrojó hacia él para evitar que le hicieran más daño, cuando se reincorporaron se dieron cuenta de los restos del lugar en el que habían estado parados, sin perder más tiempo Ladybug utilizó su Lucky-Charm, materializándose una almohada, observó a su alrededor y una vez que ideó el plan con auxilio del Cataclismo de ChatNoir lograron detenerla, destruyeron el akuma, arrojó la almohada para que todo regresara a su estado original y el rubio vio con alivio como su pierna se curaba. Una vez que se aseguraron que la chica, junto con los presentes del evento estaban bien chocaron sus puños.

– ¡Lo hicimos! –espetaron al unísono.

– Por cierto, Mi Lady… –Chat estaba por recordarle lo de la boda de Marinette, pero cuando se giró hacia ella ya no estaba– y se fue –suspiró algo derrotado– bueno, hay una boda que seguir, tal vez Luka tenga otro consejo para mí.

Cuando todo regresó a la normalidad gracias al poder de Ladybug, Adrien regresó lo más pronto a la boda, aunque ligeramente desanimado al no haber podido hablar con su adorada súper heroína.

Adrien se escabullía entre los presentes para regresar a la fiesta, cuando un destello rojo con negro captó toda su atención, corrió hacia donde había visto la silueta esperando ver a Ladybug lista para celebrar la boda de Marinette, la enorme sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus labios se borró en el momento en el que comprendió lo que acababa de suceder.

Frente a él estaba su heroína, no, frente a él estaba su mejor amiga en su vestido de bodas besando al hombre con el que pasaría el resto de su vida.

Su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas y aprovechando que nadie se había percatado de su presencia se marchó lo más rápido que pudo, su mente solo repetía que debía marcharse, no podía volver a verla sabiendo que su corazón le pertenecía a otro, que nunca podría estar junto a la persona que amaba, se odiaba por el enorme nivel de ignorancia sobr su amiga, el dolor y furia que sentía en ese momento lo sobrepasaba, por un momento se planteó la idea de revelarle todo a la chica con la esperanza de que una vez que conociera la verdad lo elegiría a él, no obstante se contuvo, sabía que lo mejor para todos era que se marchara para siempre y la si la suerte le sonreía podría volver a confrontarlos, le dedicó una última mirada a la feliz pareja y se desvaneció entre el tumulto de invitados dejando tras de él su anillo de Chat Noir.

Cuando Marinette se alejó de su esposo, observó con detenimiento a sus invitados, todos parecían estar bien con excepción de un joven rubio, lo buscó con la mirada, pero por más que intentó fue inútil. Su amiga Alya la relajó, tal vez se había tenido que ir de imprevisto por petición de su padre, no le dieron más importancia, aunque le dolía a la chica que no se hubiera despedido.

La fiesta terminó entre abrazos, risas y felicitaciones, Marinette miró a su esposo quien parecía haber levantado algo, no le dio importancia y se subió al automóvil que los llevaría al puerto.

Luka había visto a Marinette adelantarse cuando algo cautivó su mirada, un anillo plateado, lo levantó para examinarlo y ver si había forma de encontrar a su dueño, estaba por hacerle señas a su esposa cuando la voz de una persona mayor retumbó detrás de él.

Se giró algo confundido; ante él estaba un anciano muy querido para Marinette, sin pensarlo dos veces le entregó el anillo.

– Esto le pertenece –le dijo al maestro Fu, quien solo negó con la cabeza.

– Supongo que ahora la responsabilidad recae en ti jovencito…


End file.
